icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3199802-20110101014719
hey peoples i just saw a play with my mom and sis called white christmas and it was totally seddie becuase in the beginning bob and betty hated each others and bobs bffl phil and bettys sister judy tried setting them up.end th and in the ey got together. ALSO i was listining to mamma mia on my ipod and this song made me think SEDDIE its "The Name Of The Game" like the "banter" game sam and freddie play Here are the lyrics I've seen you twice, in a short time Only a week since we started It seems to me, for every time I'm getting more open-hearted I was an impossible case No-one ever could reach me But I think I can see in your face There's a lot you can teach me So I wanna know What's the name of the game Does it mean anything to you What's the name of the game Can you feel it the way I do Tell me please, 'cause I have to know I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow And you make me talk And you make me feel And you make me show What I'm trying to conceal If I trust in you, would you let me down Would you laugh at me If I said I care for you Could you feel the same way too I wanna know The name of the game I have no friends, no-one to see And I am never invited Now I am here, talking to you No wonder I get excited Your smile, and the sound of your voice And the way you see through me Got a feeling, you give me no choice But it means a lot to me So I wanna know What's the name of the game (Your smile and the sound of your voice) Does it mean anything to you (Got a feeling you give me no choice) But it means a lot, what's the name of the game (Your smile and the sound of your voice) Can you feel it the way I do Tell me please, 'cause I have to know I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow And you make me talk And you make me feel And you make me show What I'm trying to conceal If I trust in you, would you let me down Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you Could you feel the same way too I wanna know Oh yes I wanna know The name of the game (I was an impossible case) Does it mean anything to you (But I think I can see in your face) That it means a lot What's the name of the game (Your smile and the sound of your voice) Can you feel it the way I do (Got a feeling you give me no choice) But it means a lot, what's the name of the game (I was an impossible case) Does it mean anything to you (But I think I can see in your face) That it means a lot Also the first two lines arent seddie but the rest is